


All New Again

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Written for hp_nextgen100's prompt of 'like a virgin'.





	All New Again

They’ve done it plenty: Against walls (alleys, backrooms, Hogwarts hallways), in bathroom stalls (clean ones at the Leaky, dirty ones at the club), in beds (their dormitories, the Burrow, the sacrilege of home). They’ve done it on the verge of getting caught in the locker room after one of James’s games (still sweaty and dirt-smeared and huffing from exertion). Albus has sucked his brother off slow under the stands (tongue a weapon of torture) once everyone’s gone home. They’ve probably done it every conceivable place (some inconceivable).

It’s not the place that makes it different. Not which bed or wall.

 

It’s now. It’s this. In the not-dark-enough.

It’s James on top of him, Al’s legs clenching on his shoulders.

It’s the soundlessness, no booming club bass or the muffled noise of people approaching as they strive to finish.

It’s James’s eyes, shining in the scant light. His cock bottoming out, filling Albus up. It’s James’s hips rocking, the crush of his lean weight.

It’s the illicit exchange of breath in the dark, looking straight into each other when they come.

It’s seeing it in his brother’s eyes: reverence, destruction.

That’s what it is.

And, like that, it’s all new again.


End file.
